A Dot Marks the Spot
by Ginger S
Summary: It's 1989 and the old friends from the original A-shift of Station 51 are once again getting together. This is an answer to a challenge sent to me about Marco and Bingo calling. Hope you like it.


**I received a challenge from a reader on : mstaz308**

**Suggesting I write a story **_**"**__**with Marco as the bingo  
caller at his church. One of the players gets mad at him and throws a bingo  
dauber. He ends up with ink all over him. It is still visible in places when  
he goes to work the next day."**_

**Here is my answer to the challenge. I hope you like it.**

**A Dot Marks the Spot**

By GCS

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. **_  
_**No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

In the fall of 1989 the original members of the A-shift of Station 51 gathered for their annual get together at Johnny's ranch. They had been close friends since their time at Station 51 back in the early 70's. Captain Hank Stanley, now a Battalion Chief, was the first to arrive. "Well Captain Gage how is life at Station 51 treating you these days?"

"Fine Cap..uh Chief. Just fine." The two men grasped hands as was the usual greeting between men. The relationship between John Gage and Hank Stanley had long sense gone beyond that and into more of a father/son relationship. Johnny's parents had died when he was very young. He sometimes needed a man's opinion on difficult decisions which led him to talk to his Fire Department Captain and long time friend Hank. "How are things at headquarters?"

"Good. Now where is that beautiful wife of yours? I brought her these." Hank held up a beautiful bouquet of fresh white daisies.

"She's in the kitchen with the babies. Come on we'll go find them." Johnny led the way to the kitchen where Kara and the twins were finishing their dinner. "Honey Hank is here."

"Oh hello Chief Stanley, where's Emily?" Kara asked as she wiped the faces of the two little boys, Roy and Mike. The boys were twins but they were not identical. Roy was the spitting image of his dad, and Mike looked like his mother.

"She couldn't be here today. Our oldest Katie had to make a trip out of town on business and Emily traveled to San Diego to stay with the children. Oh these are for you." He handed her the daisies.

"Oh Hank they're lovely. Thank you so much. I'll just put these in water. Johnny, could you get the boys out of their chairs please?"

"Sure. Okay my little monsters." He said playfully to his boys, "who wants to fly to the moon?"

"Johnny don't tease them so." Kara fussed at her playful husband. "He is always pretending to fly them somewhere. They are going to get the idea that they really can fly. They're only two Johnny. Don't confuse them."

Johnny smiled over at his wife of 6 years. "We waited too long to have these boys for me to waste any time not enjoying them. They will just have to be spoiled. I won't have it any other way." He grabbed the two boys up and swung them around the kitchen, on in each arm. The boys squealed with joy over the ride.

"Well ride them outback to play. I need to finish straightening up in here before the others arrive."

"Okay sweetie, come on Chief I'll show you the new play set I built for the boys." Hank and Johnny took the boys outside to play.

Next to arrive was Roy and Joanne. Roy immediately went outside to join Hank and Johnny. Roy was now the Captain in charge of the paramedic training program for the fire department. He worked out of Rampart. He had been injured eight years earlier which had caused some damage to his left knee. He now walked with a limp, was not able to work on the front lines fighting fires anymore, but remained a part of the paramedic program offering the best training the department had ever had. "Hey guys I brought some beer." He said as he sat the beer filled cooler on the deck. "Anybody want one?"

Hank and Johnny came over and took the offered beer. Hank and Roy shook hands in greeting. Johnny winked at his best friend, "Bout time you got here. I thought I was going to have to make a beer run. Kara won't let me keep it in the house anymore with the boys and all."

"She's a smart woman. I've seen you drunk before Gage," Chet remarked as he walked around the house leading his son and daughter by the hand. Chet's kids were 8 and 9. The boy was named Mark after his good friend and crewmate Marco and the girl was named Sara after his ex-wife's mother. The kids ran across the yard to play with the twins.

"Shut up Chet."

"Oh that's original Johnny boy."

"That's Captain Gage to you Chester B."

"We're not at work Gage, and that would be Engineer Kelly if we were. I finally passed the test. I get my assignment next week."

"That's great Chet," Chief Stanley patted him on the back.

"Will wonders ever cease," Johnny said smiling. He was really glad for Chet, but their long time way of ribbing each other kept him from saying anything too nice.

"I'm proud of you Chet," Roy shook Chet's hand.

Marco and his wife Angelina came through the French doors onto the deck. "Hello everyone."

"Hey Marco," Johnny walked over to his friend. "Looks like you will finally be rid of old Chester B over here. He just told us he finally passed the engineer's exam. How are you?" Johnny took his friend into a hug and then hugged Angelina. "I've missed you guys. It's been too long."

"See Johnny, it has." Marco helped his wife to sit in one of the deck chairs. She was eight months pregnant and had been on her feet all day at her job at their Mexican restaurant. "Momma sends her love and tamales. I gave them to Kara."

"Great we all love Momma's tamales," Johnny said smiling.

Suddenly there was a great commotion in the front yard as Mike Stoker's teenaged sons pulled up in their truck with the radio blaring out "You Give Love A Bad Name" by Bon Jovi. Johnny walked around the house to greet the boys. "Hey guys you think you have that loud enough? I know your dad taught you to appreciate good music, but you're going to go deaf like that."

"Hey Uncle Johnny! How goes it man?" The Stoker boys yelled out together as they came over to say hello.

"It goes boys. The men are all out back. Where's your parents."

"They're right behind us. Mom had so much food to bring. We snuck out just as dad was loading the last few things. We'll see you out back Uncle Johnny," Ryan the eighteen year old moved to go around the house just as his parents pulled into the drive.

"Um yeah we'll be outback," Josh the sixteen year old said as he ran after his brother.

"Hey Mike, Laura glad you could make it. Do you need some help with all that food?" Johnny knew what the answer would be since Ryan and Josh had disappeared around the house so quickly.

"Hello Johnny um yeah since the boys disappeared. How have you been?" Mike asked as he handed Johnny some bowls.

"Hey John thanks for having us over." Laura kissed Johnny on the cheek as she passed by with more food. "Mike bring that stuff to the kitchen."

"Yes Ma'am!" Johnny and Mike said in unison laughing.

In the kitchen the group of ladies quickly prepared the meal and began bringing it out to the deck. Johnny had fired up the grill and the burgers and hotdogs were already started. This was quickly becoming one of Station 51's famous cookouts. Christopher and Jennifer Desoto had arrived with their dates and now the gang was all there.

The party went on for hours until around eleven pm the guests started to leave. Hank was the first to make his exit followed closely by Chet and his two children. Chet had been divorced for three years and he had to get the kids back to their mother. Marco and Angelina were next, then the Stoker boys. Mike and Laura offered to stay and help clean up, but Captain Stoker had to be on shift in the morning as did Johnny, so Roy and Joanne were elected as cleanup crew. Kara made Johnny hit the shower and get into bed. He had to be up early; the twins had long sense been put to bed. Finally with everything cleaned up the house was quiet and Kara was also headed to bed.

The next morning Johnny arrived at his station early enough to start the coffee. He loved firehouse coffee and he made it better than most. His crew really appreciated it when he made the first pot. Retreating to the office he called Station 36 to check up on his friend Captain Stoker. "Hey Mike I just wanted to check on you this morning. We had fun last night. I'm glad you guys could come."

"We had fun too Johnny. Listen I'm putting together a guys night to watch the big ball game next Friday can you come?"

"That sounds great, but I'll have to check with Kara and make sure it's okay. I'll call you back after I talk to her. I know I'm off shift though so unless she has some other plans count me in. Have a safe shift."

"You too Johnny." The two friends hung up.

Next Johnny called the Chief. "Good morning Chief."

"Good morning Johnny. The party was fun." Hank yawned as he spoke to Johnny. "I'm getting too old to stay out that late and work the next morning. I'm betting you called for more than just to say hello."

"Well yes sir, I was kind of hoping to find out what station Chet would be assigned to."

"Johnny you know I'm not supposed to tell you, but if you promise to keep it to yourself he will be assigned to Station 36 on the shift he and Marco are on now. As you requested I will be moving Marco to 51's on your shift."

"Thanks Chief. I'm glad to hear it."

"Sure John, no problem. I know you hated to lose your engineer when he decided to retire early. Marco will be happy to be back at 51's. It's closer to his home and with the baby coming I know he will like that. He'll start your shift on Saturday morning."

"Okay Cap. Uh Chief, sorry." Johnny chuckled as he made the slip up on his friend's title. "Are you going to Mike's Friday night to watch the game?"

"Planning on it. Will I see you there?"

"I hope so. I have to check with Kara first. Have a good day." Johnny and Hank said their goodbyes. Johnny knew he had promised not to tell the news about Marco, but he had to call his best friend and share his good fortune. "Hey Roy."

"Good morning Junior."

"Man will you ever stop calling me that?" Johnny laughed. The truth was he liked it when Roy called him by his former paramedic nickname. "Listen I just heard some good news. I'm not supposed to know or talk about it, but I had to call you anyway."

"You know who your new engineer will be?" Roy asked knowingly.

"How'd you know?"

"Just a guess Johnny. Who is it?"

"Marco and I have to tell you Roy I'm very happy about it."

"I know you are Johnny. Does Marco know yet?"

"I think Cap…um Chief Stanley is going to tell him today. Chet will be assigned to their station to take Marco's place."

"I think he'll be comfortable with that. So you and Marco at 51's again, Chet at 36's, Mike at 127's, Hank at headquarters and me here. It's good to know we're all still at it after so many years. The fire department has been good to us."

"Yes it has Roy. Listen I've got roll call. You going to Mike's Friday night?"

"I'll be there. Be safe Junior." Roy said his goodbyes and the two friends hung up.

The week went by very fast and Friday was upon them before they knew it. The group of friends once again got together to watch the ball game except for Marco. He could not come to the gathering because he had to call bingo for his mother's church.

At the church hall Marco was setting up for the bingo game. He had bingo cards at the end of each table so people could get them as they came in to find a seat. He had extra daubers beside the cards in the event that someone had forgotten theirs. The church had started using the newly patented daubers to replace the small plastic chips when one of the small children had choked on one after having swallowed it. The daubers had been patented as a new invention earlier that year and worked great. They were like a fat round tipped magic marker and the player could just stamp the number that was called. It also made it easier for one player to play several cards at once, because they could mark each one more quickly.

Some of the regular bingo players had special daubers that they had decorated in their own style. Some even had 'lucky' daubers that they used every time they played. A true bingo player would never mess with another man's dauber. There were several serious bingo players at Marco's church. There were great prizes to be won and then there was the bingo championship they hosted every year. Bingo was serious business to these people.

Marco hated to miss the men's night out for football, but a promise was a promise especially when it was made to your mother. "Okay everyone let's get started." The numbers for the caller to use were on ping pong balls in a big tumbler. There was a handle crank on the end to spin it with. One ball would fall into the catcher and the number on the ball would be called out. Things were progressing nicely. The bingo game had been going on for about an hour when there was a problem with the tumbler. "I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, but we have a problem. We will have to stop this game. We will not be able to finish. The tumbler is broken." Marco informed the crowd.

"What do you mean the tumbler's broken!" yelled the first man.

"You have to fix it. I came here to win. I haven't won yet!" yelled a woman.

Soon the room was in total chaos.

"Please everyone. Remember this is a church. Let's not get upset. It's just a game." Marco tried to calm the crowd.

"Just a game! Have you lost your mind. This is not just any game. This is Bingo!" A rather large woman yelled from the second row. "This is the most important thing I do all week and you want to say it's just a game." She was getting madder by the minute. She screamed at Marco. Stood up from her seat and threw her dauber at his face with the lid off. It struck him just beneath his left eye leaving a welt and a very large black permanent ink mark. The dauber then proceeded to bounce all the way down his arm leaving spots there as well. The lady had decided that in order to be sure no one could change her bingo cards after she called bingo she would use a dauber with permanent marker in it.

Marco got rather upset after he was hit in the face with a dauber and left the room to go wash up. He passed the priest on the way out of the room. "Sorry father. The tumbler broke and I told them we would have to stop for the night. They were not happy about that."

"Marco my son are you all right?"

"Yes father I'll be fine. I'm going to go clean this up and go home. I have to be on shift in the morning. Again father, I am very sorry." Marco went to the restroom to try to clean his face and arms. To his dismay the ink would not come off. He didn't want to rub too hard because not only did he have a very big black dot on his face, but it was circled in red where the marker had hit him. Marco spoke to himself in the mirror. "This is just great. I start at 51's in the morning with Johnny and his crew and I have this to deal with."

Giving up on washing off the permanent marker Marco went home.

The next morning was a beautiful sunny start to a new day at a new station. Really it was like going home, but Marco's homecoming was marred by the bingo dauber tragedy he had experienced the night before. Arriving at the station early so he could look around the place a little Marco walked up to the engine. It was the same engine he had ridden so many years ago. Sure it was nearing its own retirement, but he loved Big Red almost as much as Mike had. Marco had no clue that Johnny had planned a big surprise for him on his first day back at Station 51. When Marco walked into the kitchen he was faced with all of the members of the old A-shift of the station, Chief Stanley, Captains Stoker and Desoto, Engineer Kelly and of course his new Captain, Johnny Gage with his new crewmates.

"Surprise!" They all yelled as he walked in puffy eye and all.

"Whoa Marco what the heck happened to your face?" Chet as usual was the first to point out the obvious.

"Did you have that looked at Marco?" Roy was as always the worrier.

"Nice shiner Marco." Mike the man of few words said.

"Twit." Chief Stanley simply laughed and shook his head.

"Well Marco welcome home." Johnny said laughing. "You want to tell us what happened? Or should we just enjoy our coffee and donuts?"

"I was hit by a rouge dauber at bingo last night when the tumbler broke and the audience got mad. Hi I'm Marco Lopez for those of you who don't know me. I'm your new engineer." Introductions were made around the room to the rest of 51's current A-shift crew.

"Hey 'Dots' nice to meet you," Jimbo Jones greeted Marco giving him a new nickname.

"Dots?"

"Yeah I think it fits don't you?" Jimbo said as he pointed to Marco's dotted arm.

"Well I guess it does. Hello Jimbo nice to meet you." Marco knew he was going to like being back at 51's on Johnny's crew. He even liked his new nickname.

The end.


End file.
